Pokemon: The Next Generation: Adventure in Hoenn!
by Pokeman55
Summary: A story about the children of all of your favorite Pokemon characters. Ryan, the son of Dawn and Paul, is beginning his new Pokemon adventure. What adventures await he and his friend, Liz?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Hey, everybody! This is my very first fanfiction. To put it simply, I have no idea what I'm doing. This story is kind of a pokemon spinoff where it's Dawn and Paul's kid going on an adventure, and a lot of actual characters make appearances as well. Because I'm new to this, constructive criticism would be appreciated, just don't be too harsh. The POV will begin in the main characters view, but I may switch it every now and then. By the way, I want to add a little romance, so kids start their journeys at fourteen. So that it's not creepy.  
I've talked too long. Just read.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of the non-original characters in this fic. Please don't sue me.

I woke up on my fourteenth birthday. You see, however, this was no ordinary birthday. Now, on my fourteenth birthday, I was about to get my first pokemon.

I was going to have to get up first.

"Ryan, you're going to be late to Professor Birch's!" shouted my mom as she shook me to get out of bed.  
"Don't you want to have first pick of your starter pokemon?"

"Oh my gosh you're right! I have to get going!" I quickly exclaimed before running into the bathroom to take a shower.

My mom always told me I take the fastest showers she's ever seen.  
I think I broke my record.

As I stepped out of the shower and got dressed, I took a quick look at myself. I had purple hair (thanks a lot, dad) but it was cut short in a way that didn't make it look too silly. I had brown eyes, and a face that I wouldn't really call handsome but not ugly either. Just normal. I was 5'4", and I was in shape because I played lacrosse and hockey. Really just your average guy.

I ran downstairs, quickly wolfed down breakfast, and was out the door within a few minutes, quickly shouting behind me "I'll be back before noon, love you!" to my dumbstruck mother.

-(0'-'0)-

I hopped on my bike and quickly biked through Littleroot town to Professor Birch's laboratory. I got there out of breath, but on time.

A woman answered the door. She had brown hair, was medium height, and had brilliant blue eyes.

"Oh, you must be one of the kids here for their pokemon. Come on in, my dad should be down in a few minutes. My name is May by the way, if you need anything."

"Thanks" I said breathlessly as she let me in.

-(0'-'0)-

Just as I was thinking everything was going smoothly, Liz walked in.

Liz had been my crush for who knows how long. We were good friends, but I could never get up the guts to ask her out. To make things worse, I always found some way to make a fool out of myself when she was around.

Liz was a little shorter than me, maybe 5'1", and she was really pretty. She has regular skin, not too pale bit mot too tan, and is a little shorter than me, probably about 5'1". She has straight, dirty-blonde hair, and big grayish-blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh hey Ryan! Is today your birthday too? That's so cool! We both get to start our journeys on the same day!" She leapt over and excitedly hugged me.

It felt pretty good.

-(0'-'0)-

At last Professor Birch came down the stairs. "I'm sorry kids. Time just got away from me this morning. And what are your names?"

Liz spoke first. "My name's Liz!" she said enthusiastically, "Nice to meet you!"

"My name's Ryan" I said. "It's great to finally meet you Professor Birch."

Rick, the town bully, spoke up. "My name's Rick."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all! Well, let's get this show on the road!" he exclaimed,"May, bring out the pokemon!"

~(0'-'0)~

May walked out wheeling a cart with three pokemon on it:

Treecko, the wood gecko pokemon, the grass type starter of the Hoenn Region.

Torchic, the fire chicken pokemon, the fire starter.

And last, but certainly not least, was Mudkip, the mud fish pokemon, the water starter.

I stepped to the side "Ladies first" I said, gesturing to Liz. She giggled and stepped forward, but Rick, however, stepped in front of her.

"Not in my book" he said as he quickly gestured to Treecko. "I want that one."

Professor Birch gave him a disapproving look, but recovered. "May, could you please grab Treecko's pokeball and give it to this young man?"

"Here you go kid." Said May as she handed him the pokeball. "Take good care of him."

Rick grunted and proceeded to walk out the door.

"What an odd young man." Said Prof. Birch as he scratched his head.

"Wait a second" I said, "You're May! My uncle Ash always talks about you! He travelled with you through the Hoenn region!"

"Oh my so you must be Dawn and Paul's son! I was told that you referred to Ash as "uncle". It's so great to finally meet you!" said May as the recognition dawned on her.

"Wow it's a small world isn't it? With you being Paul's son, it makes me even more excited to see what you accomplish as a pokemon trainer!" exclaimed Birch, now excited he may have a prodigy on his hands.

"Gee thanks that means a lot coming from you!" I said, honored.

"Well, I'm afraid we don't have all day to catch up. Back to business. Liz, are you ready to decide which one of these pokemon you'd like?" asked Professor Birch.

"I already have, sir! I would like to take Torchic!" she said.

"Wow that's awesome! I wanted Mudkip from the start! Everything worked out!" I exclaimed, happy that there were no issues.

Both pokemon excitedly greeted their new trainers as Professor Birch said, "Well I think you kids had better go update your parents about your journeys. Make sure to keep in touch!"

"We will! Thank you!" Liz and I shouted as we ran out the door.

"Hey Ryan, I'll meet you at the road leading out of town, ok?" Liz asked.

On the inside I was like wait please don't tell me she wants to travel together, but on the outside I was like "Yeah alright!" I shouted. "See you then!"

~(0'-'0)~

"Mom, I'm home!"

Footsteps thumped as I heard my mom come down the stairs.

"Uncle Ash!" I shouted, surprised to see my not-blood-related-uncle come down the stairs.

"Hey Ryan!" my uncle said. "What pokemon did you choose?"

I gestured to the Mudkip happily sitting on my shoulder. Uncle ash was a pokemon enthusiast, so I was not surprised to see him light up at the sight.

"You two already seem to be getting along great! I can't wait to see what you do together!" my happy uncle said as he pet my Mudkip gently.

"Muuuuuuuudd"

We all laughed at Mudkip's content growling. Pikachu, Ash's partner pokemon, responded with a happy chirp.  
My day was off to a good start.

~(0'-'0)~

To be continued...

I got the ~(0'-'0)~ thing (it's supposed to be a Pikachu) from another fanfiction writer. I thought it was awesome, so I hope nobody minds if I use it in this fic?

Hope you liked it! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Already a follower! Thanks, KillierBeatle908! It means a lot to a beginner. Here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Getting Started

Ash, my mom and I all sat down in the living room. Mudkip and Pikachu both began quietly playing in the corner as we talked.

"So Ryan, Ash and I were talking." said my mom. "We don't want you to go fully unsupervised on this trip..."

I nodded understandingly. I would be worried about sending my kid on a journey all by himself.

"But at the same time, we want you to become independent." continued my mom. "So we thought, why not have Ash sort of follow you. You would go on foot to the next town, while Ash would fly forward every time. You could check in with him every time you got to a new town or city."

My mom awaited my answer, probably expecting a complaint.

"That sounds pretty cool." I said as my mom breathed a sigh of relief. "Having a great friend and trainer around should be really helpful on my journey, and it will be really fun to see Uncle Ash so often!"

"Oh sweetie, I'm so glad you're ok with this! Ash will be in room 13 at every pokemon center you visit!" my mom said happily as she hugged me.

"Well I guess that's settled then!" my Ash said, quickly standing up. "Ryan, I'll be in Odale town. Can't wait to meet you there and see which pokemon you've caught!"

Ash rushed out the door.

"Even as an adult Ash sure is a handful sometimes" my mom said, laughing. "I remember all ofthe adventures we had back then." She smiled as she reminisced.

I loved listening to mom's stories. I had no idea how many of them were true, but they were very entertaining.

Just as I had said goodbye to mom and was about to leave, a small blue penguin came running down the stairs.

"Oh, it looks like I forgot to say goodbye to Piplup!" I said as I bent down to hug the tiny bird.

"Piiiiiiipluup." it said with a sad expression on it's face.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll be back soon." I smiled as I let him go.

"Alright honey." my mom said, back to business. "Don't forget to wear deodorant, change your underwear every day..."

"Mom, I've got it!" I smiled as I hugged her. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Ryan" she said as I ran out the door.

~(0'-'0)~

I ran up to the entrance to the first route. I was dreading my encounter with Liz. As much as I would like to travel with her, it would be extremely risky spending all that time with her.

"Well you took your sweet time!" Liz said jokingly as I jogged up.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, rolling my eyes. "You got everything?"

"You bet! Let's go."

Ugh.

~(0'-'0)~

As we walked along the path, we talked. I told her about Uncle Ash's situation, and she told me about her contest hopes. Suddenly someone yelled at us:

"Alright guys, you had your fun, now gimme your pokemon."

We turned around to see Rick, Treecko beside him in a fighting stance.

"Not you again" I said. "Look man, if you're gonna be a jerk, just leave us alone."

"I'm not kidding. If I beat you in a battle I'm gonna take your pokemon."

"Whatever. Let's just get this done so we can move on to Odale."

Liz spoke up: "Ryan, are you sure you want to do this? You're at a type disadvantage!"

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go Rick."

Mudkip leapt off my shoulder and growled.

"Alright let's go!" shouted Rick. "Treecko, pound!"

"Dodge it, Mudkip!"

Mudkip leapt out of the way. He was pretty fast for a Mudkip.

"Great job! Now use tail whip!" I shouted.

Mudkip flicked his tail cutely, making Treecko let his guard down.

"Great, now use tackle!"

Mudkip charged at Treecko while he was still partially confused, and rammed him in the gut. Treecko flew backwards.

"Humph" grunted Rick. "Alright then use bullet seed!"

'Oh shoot' I thought. "That's super effective! Mudkip, you gotta dodge it!"

Mudkip tried his best, but couldn't make it.

"Muuuuuuuud!"

Mudkip slowly got back up.

"Can you keep going, buddy?" I asked.

Mudkip nodded his head, a determined look on his face.

"Alright, let's use tackle one more time, and then hit home with water gun!"

Mudkip charged Treecko and gave him a tackle. With Treeko's defense still down, it hit hard. Mudkip did a quick u-turn and blasted Treecko in the face.

"Treeeeeckooo..." it passed out.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I gave Mudkip a hug, "You're the best, buddy!"

"Muuuud!"

Rick just turned around. "You got lucky, kid."

He walked away.

Liz came up to me and hugged me "Awesome battle Ryan! You sure showed him!"

"Thanks" I said. "I just hope he leaves us alone now."

With all these hugs, this might not be so bad after all...

To be continued...

My first battle scene! I hope I did a good job, so please review to tell me! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

I had this pre-written, so the first few chapters will be up pretty fast. Here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Gotta Catch Several of 'em!

As Liz and I continued along the path to Odale, I realized something.

"I'm hungry."

Liz laughed and said "I thought you might say that."

I continued my train of thought. "Why don't we stop for lun-Oh shoot! I forgot my food! Dang it..."

Liz laughed again, "I thought you might say that, too! Don't worry, I brought enough for both of us!"

We stopped under a nice shady tree and sat down. Liz immediately took out two PB&J sandwiches.

"Whoa it's like you read my mind!" I exclaimed. I loved PB&J.

"Well, I have known you since we were like, five! I think I'd know what kind of sandwiches you like!"

"Haha yeah I guess you're right" I said as I took a bite. "Mmmmm, delicious! Thanks again!"

"No problem!" she said.

Suddenly, however, my sandwich wasn't in my hands anymore.

"Hey, where'd my sandwich go? And I swear I didn't eat it!" I added the last part when she gave me a suspicious look.

"Well that's weird. Let's look around." replied Liz.

As we looked around where we were sitting, I saw some rustling in the bushes to the side.

"Did you see that, Liz?"

"Yeah, let's go check it out."

We both brushed aside the branches to find a Cyndaquil munching away on my sandwich.

"It must have been using quick attack to be so fast." I thought out loud. "Hey, that's mine! Give it back!" I said to the Cyandaquil. It looked at me, dropped the sandwich, and ran away.

"Hey wait! I wanna catch you!" I shouted as I ran after the pokemon. Liz rolled her eyes and calmly followed me.

As I came out of the thicket, I was greeted by an unfriendly sight. There stood Cyndaquil, shivering in fear, as several Ghastly swirled around him.

"Hold on Cyndaquil, I'll get you out of there! Let's go Mudkip!"

Mudkip came out of it's pokeball with an aggressive "Muuud!"

"Alright, let's use water gun!" Mudkip hit one of the three Ghastlies, which floated off into the wood. The next two however, cornered Mudkip. He tried to fend them off, but two on one was hard.

"Cyndaquiiill!"

Cyndaquil shot an impressive ember attack right at one of the Ghastlies. As the other was distracted, Mudkip was able to take it out with another water gun.

"Wow Mudkip, you were awesome! So were you, Cundaquil!" I exclaimed.

Cyndaquil made a "that was nothing" hand gesture and flexed his biceps, "Quilll!"

"Say" I prepared to ask him, "How would you like to come with Mudkip and I on our journey?"

Cyandaquil smiled and did a little dance. "Quil!"

"I'll take that as a yes!" I smiled and took out a pokeball.

"Quiilll?" the little porcupine said as the red beam enveloped him.

The ball shook three times, and clicked.

"Awesome!" I shouted as I struck a pose similar to what my uncle did sometimes, "I caught a Cyandaquil!"

Of course, during that embarrassing moment, Liz had to catch up.

She giggled, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing" I blushed as she looked at me suspiciously.

I mumbled to myself, "I'm gonna have to watch myself on this journey..."  
~(0'-'0)~

After a long day of walking, Liz and I finally caught sight of Odale Town.

"Yes! Finally! There it is!" Liz shouted excitedly and ran ahead. I followed close behind.

Our first stop was the pokemon center. We went inside and asked Nurse Joy to heal our pokemon.

"Hello there! Welcome to the pokemon center! Would you like me to heal your pokemon?"

"Sure, thanks Nurse Joy."

"Ok then. I'll take your pokemon for a few seconds."

We gave her our pokeballs and she turned around and put them in a machine. Suddenly, a little song played while the pokeballs pulsed with light.

Nurse Joy took them out. She turned around and said "Here are your pokemon! We hope to see you again!"

Liz and I took our pokemon and walked away. I just remembered that I had something to ask Nurse Joy.

I ran back up to the counter. "Nurse Joy, has a man named Ash Ketchum checked in to th-"

"Hello there! Welcome to the pokemon center! Would you like to heal your pokemon?"

"Ummm, we just healed our pokemon. We were just wondering if-"

"Ok then. We hope to see you again!"

We walked away again. "Ok, that was seriously weird." I said to Liz.

"Tell me about it" said Liz in agreement.

"Oh well" I continued "He should probably just be in room 13 like my mom said."

"Alright, let's go knock!" said Liz as she hurried down the hall, "Here it is!" she exclaimed.

We knocked on the door. Sure enough, Ash opened it.

"Hey there Ryan! Here so soon? That's great! Come on in!" He said as he gestured into the room.

We walked in. I immediately started to recount our adventure.

"Guess what, Uncle Ash? I won my first pokemon battle! And I was at a type disadvantage, too!" I told him.

"Wow Ryan, that's great! Who was he?" asked Ash.

"He was this big bully who was always mean to us back home. His name is Rick. He even threatened to take our pokemon if I lost!"

Liz chimed in "I was so worried when Mudkip was hit with that bullet seed! I didn't think he was gonna make it!"

"Well kids, just remember that even in a type disadvantage, as long as you believe in your pokemon, you can win." Ash said, "I remember so many battle with Pikachu where nobody thought he could possibly win! Sometimes he would even have to beat a Ground type! But he always pulled through."

"Haha yeah! My mom always said that your pokemon choices could be a little reckless!" I said smiling.

"Well Dawn isn't the one who should be talking either. She made her fair share of battle mistakes, too."

"Really? She always seems like the kind of person who would have a sensible plan for all situations" said Liz.

Ash chuckled, "Well she has calmed down over the years, but she was quite the fighter when we travelled together."

Even as Uncle Ash talked, I still just had a hard time imagining my mom going on adventures. No offense to her, but she never really seemed to have very "tough" pokemon. Besides Mamoswine, of course, but inside he's a big softie.

Finally, my uncle asked me the question I'd been waiting to hear, "So Ryan, did you catch any new pokemon?"

"I sure did!" I said as I threw a pokeball. "Meet Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil popped out and looked around q bit before noticing Ash. He looked at him inquisitively, "Cynd?"  
Ash grinned broadly. "A Cyndaquil! Awesome! Your mom and I both also owned a Cundaquil, but they both evolved. Say, how about we introduce them?"

Ash excitedly ran down to use the P.C. I rolled my eyes as Liz laughed and said, "I love your Uncle!"

Ash came back with a pokeball. "Alright, Typhlosion! Come on out!"

Out came quite the intimidating pokemon. It stood about seven feet tall, a good head above Uncle Ash. It was yellow and blue and had a collar of flames around it's neck.

"Whoa, awesome!" I said.

After realizing the situation Typhlosion noticed Liz, Cyndaquill and I. It smiled at us and immediately turned it's attention to Cyndaquill.

"Tyyyy!" it growled in a friendly manner. Cyndaquill responded and the two were soon in an in depth conversation about who knows what.

"Well they seem to be getting along." I said. An idea came to me. "Hey, Uncle Ash, could you and Typhlosion maybe teach Cyndaquill a few moves?"

"I'm sure Typhlosion would love to do that, wouldn't you buddy?" but Typhlosion was already out the door with Cundaquill on it's back.

~(0'-'0)~

We stood in a large grassy field. Ash had decided he was going to teach Cyndaquill two very handy moves, flame wheel and swift.

Cyndaquill caught on to flame wheel pretty fast. I could tell he loved rolling and rolling while on fire apparently made it all the better for the little guy.

Swift was a little harder. Typhlosion tried to demonstrate, but Cyndaquill just couldn't get the hang of it. Sometimes he would manage to produce a few circles or extremely small, slow moving stars, but could never get the right combo. Ash, however, was optimistic.

"I remember my Gible! He tried to learn draco meteor, but couldn't figure it out for almost an entire season!"

I laughed at Ash referencing life as if it was some sort of TV show.

Eventually, however, we got tired and decided to hit the sack. Liz and I said goodnight.

"See you tomorrow, Ryan!"

"Goodnight, Liz. Tomorrow, we head for Petalburg city!"

To be continued…

Please review! I would really like to know how I'm doing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Pokemon for Eeveeryone

"Wake up, Ryan! It's already 8 O'clock!"

I groggily opened my eyes to see Liz onto of me, shaking me rapidly. It felt pretty good, but I couldn't enjoy it for long. Liz got me up and threw me in the bathroom, telling me to take a quick shower. According to her, I smelled disgusting.

After I came out clean two minutes later, Liz got over her brief shock and we both left our rooms. We said goodbye to Ash, who I could tell was enjoying the idea of living another journey vicariously through us.

We began the journey to Petalburg City. It was slow going, especially with so many rookie trainers constantly challenging us to battles. I took most of the challenges, but Liz took a few too. Our pokemon got a lot stronger, and Torchic learned peck.

When we were almost at Petalburg, we ran into a young lady riding a bicycle. She was carrying some fliers, and handed one to both me and Liz.

"Hi! Are you two rookie trainers looking for a neat pokemon? You should come to my house in Petalburg City! We've got a whole litter of newly hatched Eevees waiting to be adopted! The address is on the flier! Bye!"

I could tell as she said this she had rehearsed a lot. I also got excited though, because I knew how valuable and rare an Eevee was.

"Did you hear that, Liz? We should go check it out!" I said, already picking up the pace.

"Totally!" said Liz, "I'd love to get a cute pokemon like Eevee! Let's go!"

~(0'-'0)~

We arrived at the house after about an hour wandering about the city. Petalburg was tough to navigate, and I had only been there once as a child. Eventually we found the house, your typical suburban home on the outskirts of the city. When we went inside, however, we had quite the surprise.

Every Eeveelution that's been discovered lay scattered about the house, and they all sat either playing with children or practicing their attacks. Even the newly discovered Sylveon lay in a corner, quietly observing everyone.

A couple came up to us: "Well hello there! Are you two here because our daughter told you about the Eevee litter? Come on in!"

I replied "Thank you. Man, this house is incredible! Do you guys have every single Eeveelution?"

The man laughed and said "Why yes we do. My pokemon teams are always made up of the Eeveelutions I feel are up to the task."

Liz made a funny face, then jumped. "I know who you are! You're Virgil, the most recent winner of the Vertess conference! I saw you on TV! I'm a huge fan!"

The man laughed once again. You could tell he had grown used to the crazed fans. "Yes that was me. But it was my pokemon, not I, who really won."

"Well it doesn't matter who officially won. You guys did it together. Your great training and their skill worked together to win it, right?" I asked, rather presumptuously.

"You know what? That's exactly how I always put it. But anyways, you two are here about the Eevees, right? Here, let me show them to you."

He took us into a room that seemed to be a nursery of sorts. In the middle were a cluster of 3 small Eevees. They all sat huddled up, content just resting in each others warmth.

"Well, here they are" said Virgil. "Choose any one you like."

Liz and I both went to check them out. They seemed shy at first, but when I picked one up it cuddled right into me.

"Awww, these guys are so cute! I just wanna eat them up!" Liz said. After we all gave her strange looks, she said, "What? It's a figure of speech." We all laughed.

After that I noticed something though. In the corner, next to what looked like a plushy Beartic, I could have sworn I saw something move.

"Excuse me" I said to Virgil. "What's that next to the stuffed animal?"

He smiled at me and said "Ahh, the first one to notice. You, young man, are very observant. And in this case it has paid off. You just won yourself a shiny Eevee!"

As I got a closer look, I could see that this was indeed a shiny Eevee. The adorable little ball of white fluff walked right up to me and nestled against my leg.

"Sir, I couldn't! Don't you want to keep this rare pokemon, instead of giving it to a kid like me?" I couldn't believe his generosity.

"You bet. I like to reward kids with good qualities, and I prefer normal color Eeveelutions. Plus, he seems to have taken a liking to you." said Virgil.

"Awww, no fair! I want a shiny Eevee!" said Liz. I actually did feel bad she was getting the short stick, so I cut herbs deal.

"I'll tell you what, Liz. You and I can have our first pokemon battle against each other, and whoever wins gets the shiny Eevee."

She grinned and said "You're on! I'm gonna win that Eevee!"

~(0'-'0)~

At the battlefield, our battle was about to begin. Virgil had agreed to ref the match.

"Let the battle begin!" he said.

"Alright, let's win you a new friend, Torchic!"

"Help me keep what I earned, Cyndaquil!"

Both pokemon appeared in bright flashes of light. "Mmmm, two fire type starters. This should be interesting." claimed Virgil.

"Alright Cyndaquil, start off with quick attack!" I made the first move.

The increased priority attack hit it's mark, but Torchic didn't look much worse for wear. Liz struck back.

"Shake it off, Torchic, and use peck!"

"Dodge it, Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil avoided the blunt of the hit, but still took some damage.

"Now, Torchic! Bide!" Huh? What's bide?

Torchic just closed it's eyes and stopped moving. I had a feeling he was leading up to something, but I couldn't let this go to waste.

"Keep using tackle, over and over, Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil kept ramming into Torchic, but Torchic still just sat.

Just when I thought we could finish it, Liz made her move.

"Now, Torchic!"

A bright flash of light. I didn't recover for a while. But when I did, I was shocked to see Cyandquil, barely conscious, on the field.

"Cyndaquil! Are you alright?" he slowly got back up, and nodded. "What was that?"

Virgil directed his response at Liz. "Excellent strategy, Liz! Using a move like bide can normally be risky, but against a rookie trainer it can be dangerous. A pokemon takes hits for a long time, but strikes back with double the power!"

I can't believe I fell for that.

But the battle wasn't over yet. I also had a move up my sleeve.

"Cyndaquil, use swift!"

"Cyndaaa!" Cyndaquil shot tons of star shaped rays at Torchic.

"Dodge it Torchic!" Torchic sidestepped, with a look of accomplishment on his face.

Only to get nailed in the back.

"Awesome, Cyndaquil! Now use ember, followed up by quick attack!"

Cyndaquil performed the attacks. Torchic fell.

~(0'-'0)~

After the battle, Liz and I were walking away with our new Eevees, saying goodbye to our new friends. We were headed to the pokemon center.

As we walked, I said: "That was an awesome battle, Liz! I would have never seen that bide technique coming."

She giggled and looked at me. Was that a blush? I was probably hallucinating. Sigh...

"Right back at ya! That swift was at the perfect time. Right when I thought I had you beat."

"So, what pokemon do you think we'll catch next?" I asked.

"I don't know." said Liz, shrugging. "We'll probably find out in the next chapter."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Petalburg Woods

When Liz and I finally got back to the pokemon center that evening, we were pleased to find Uncle Ash waiting in room 13.

"Hey guys! Did you have a fun second day?" he asked when we walked in.

"We sure did! Guess what? We both got Eevees! For free! And Ryan's is shiny!" said Liz in a rush.

We told him all about our fortune today, and how we met Virgil. Ash seemed happy to hear of his old friend again.

"Virgil, huh? I should definitely stop in to say hi to him tomorrow morning. It's been what, 20 years?" he said.

We sat and talked for a while, when Ash brought something up.

"Hey, you guys said that you met May at Professor Birch's, right?"

"Yeah." I said. "Why?"

"Well, unlike Misty, Dawn, and Iris, I never really kept in touch with May for some reason. I was thinking about going to visit her again."  
he said.

"Oh ok." said Liz. "She seemed to brighten up at your mention, so I'm sure she would like to see you again!"

"Hmmm. I think might get in touch. But anyways you guys have a long trip ahead of you. We'd all better get some rest. You two had better go to bed."

"All right, goodnight Ash!" Liz and I both said in unison, and we went to our room.

While getting ready for bed, Liz said "Hey, do you think Ash has a thing for May?"

I hadn't really thought about it. "I don't know. He didn't seem very different."

"Ugh, you're such a guy!" said Liz, rolling her eyes.

"I grinned and raised an eyebrow "I'll take that as a compliment?"

She laughed. Then, just when I thought "Hey I'm being pretty cool" I spilt toothpaste on myself.

Ah, shoot.

~(0'-'0)~

Liz and I woke up early the next morning and began heading for Rustboro City. It was there that I would challenge my very first gym leader, Rocky.

I heard that Rocky was pretty young, but his mom Roxanne had helped him raise some tough pokemon.

"So Ryan, what strategy are you going to use against Rocky? You only have one pokemon with a type advantage, after all." asked Liz.

"Yeah that's true. I've kind of been thinking about trying to evolve my Eevee into a Leafeon, but it's probably a little soon for that." I thought aloud. "Otherwise I was just hoping his pokemon might have secondary types to even the advantages."

"Interesting." said Liz. "Have you considered teaching Eevee or Cyndaquil a specific move that might give them an advantage?"

"I know that I could teach Eevee shadow ball, but I don't have a clue what moves Cyndaquil could use against rock-types."

"Hmmm. Let me look in my Pokedex." said Liz. We walked in silence for a while as she browsed her high-tech pokemon encyclopedia, as most professors seem to call it.

She couldn't find anything, so we just continued to Rustboro. Eventually we came to Petalburg Woods.

"I hear there are some pretty strong pokemon and trainers in here. Do you think we're ready for this?" I asked Liz.

"Of course we are! Even if I'm not that strong, I'm sure you'll be able to handle any tough opponents!" Liz said.

I tried to hide my blush. "Haha, thanks Liz."

Great. Now there's all sorts of pressure to be super awesome.

~(0'-'0)~

The journey through The woods went smoothly for a long time. I never lost, Liz only lost once to a really tough trainer, and Eevee managed to learn shadow ball from a wild Shuppet it befriended. But then came trouble.

Eventually we came to what appeared as some sort of organized crime robbery. There was an oddly dressed boy, and a man who appeared to be his father, surrounded by a group of cloaked men.

The boy and his father a black-and-blue getup, but not like a bruise. It reminded me of a pokemon I saw on TV, but I couldn't remember what it was.

I looked at Liz. There were four of the cloaked guys, and if we helped out the black-and-blue guys, it would be even. She nodded.

"Go, Eevee!" I said.

"Go, Torchic!" said Liz.

The robbers turned around. Surprised, they all threw out their pokemon. While they had their backs turned, the man and his son took out pokeballs of their own.

The four criminals sent out their pokemon. After a quick scan with my Pokedex, I discovered that they were a Poocheyena, a Houndour, a Gollet, and a super strong-looking Sharpedo.

The man and his son threw out the pokemon I saw on TV, Lucario, and his pre-evolution, Riolu.

These were the matchups:

Liz and Torchic took on the Poocheyena. After a quick ember that left the wolf pup with a burn, Liz managed to finish it off with peck.

The kid and his Riolu used a really cool looking attack. The Riolu made a glowing spere of energy with his hand, one-hit-KOing the thieving Houndour.

Eevee and I took on the Gollet. Eevee used his newly-learned shadow ball to score a super-effective hit, and then the Gollet fainted from the recoil of hitting Eevee with a tough take down. Eevee was not too badly hurt, but he wouldn't be able to battle again until the next pokemon center.

Finally, and epic battle occurred between the man's Lucario and the Sharpedo. Both pokemon were very strong, but finally Lucario's type advantage gave him the win.

The man with the Sharpedo, obviously their leader, made a signal, and the next moment they were gone.

~(0'-'0)~

The man and his son were extremely grateful. Everyone introduced themselves, and we all talked for a while. The man introduced himself as Riley, and his son was named Ethan.

Finally, as the conversation was ending, Riley was trying to think of some was to thank us.

"Well" I began, hopeful, "is there any chance you could teach my Cyndaquil a fighting-type move?"

Riley smiled. "I'm sure there's something we can teach him. Did you have anything specific in mind?"

"Maybe that glowing sphere of energy move?"

"Ahh, you mean aura sphere. This is an extremely rare move. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it, but it is Lucario's specialty." he said. "We may be able to work something out."

~(0'-'0)~

Phew! I think this might be my longest one yet. I know it's "illegal" in the games, but do you think Cyndaquil will be able to learn aura sphere to give him and edge in the gym battle? We'll see!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, I'm sorry about the misleading title of the last chapter. I probably won't be getting to the gym battle against Rocky until the next chapter. Anyways, please review!

Chapter 6: Swimming with the Pokemon

We spent the rest of the day making our way out of Petalburg Woods. On our breaks, Riley would continue to work with Cyndaquil on concentrating his aura, and was pleasantly surprised by the results.

"Cyndaquil's comprehension of the auras of those around him is outstanding. I've never seen it so strong in a species other than Riolu. If we can just teach him how to control his own, we could be in luck!" he said.

However, Cyndaquil still hadn't learned the move by the time we left the forest. He was able to create small spheres, but they would then either fizzle out or fly in some random direction. Needless to say, it wasn't super likely he'd have it learned by the gym battle.

Eventually, we reached a pond right on the outskirts of Rustboro.

I was really hot and sweaty from the day, so I was really excited for a swim. All the others were too, except for, it seemed, Liz.

"Awwww, c'mon Liz, it'll be fun!" I said.

She was rather obstinate. "Ohhh, but it's so unsanitary! I don't wanna go in there! I'd much rather go to the mall!" she said.

"Suit yourself, but I don't think the pokemon will like that very much." I said. Her Eevee seemed to agree, but Torchic actually seemed rather excited about the prospect.

"Chiiic!" it said. Liz took it up in her arms.

"Well, I guess us cool people will be off then. Have fun Eevee!" she said, and walked into town.

"Oh well, it's her loss!" I said. On the same note, however, I hadn't seen Liz in a bikini for a while…. I shook off that thought.

~(0'-'0)~

We had a lot of fun. The Eevees had splash fights, and Mudkip would ferry Cyndaquil around on his back like a boat, so he didn't miss out. Riolu and Lucario were having fun, too. Riley and Ethan, though, preferred to spectate on the banks. Soon, there was a disturbance.

A massive pillar of water erupted from the surface of the pond. All of us watched as the pillar, which had now turned into a stream in the air, swerved its way about the pond. Eventually it came to a stop when it seemed to accidentally crash into a rock outcropping. There was a small shout.

"Osha!"

"Hey, I know that call!" said Riley. "That's an Oshawott! What a rarity!"

"I'm gonna catch it!" I shouted. "Go, Eevee!"

Eevee entered the water with a happy squeal.

The Oshawott entered a ready stance. It was obvious he was looking for a fight.

It made the first move. Aqua Jet, an increased priority move, hit Eevee pretty hard.

"Veee!" it growled angrily.

"Shake it off, Eevee, nd use quick attack!" the other super-fast move struck, but Oshawott did not seem phased. With a smug look, it popped the shell from its stomach, which began to glow blue.

"Alright, now use shadow ball!" Eevee began to charge up a ball of purple, but Oshawott was closing in fast. Next thing I knew, there was an explosion.

When, the smoke cleared, Eevee lay fainted. Oshawott stood nearby, looking extremely worse for wear.

"What just happened?" I asked Riley.

"Well" he began "shadow ball is an interesting move. It actually captures the power of shadows inside a thin membrane. If this membrane is broken, it is possible for the energy inside to be released within a much larger range, but less concentrated. I believe that Oshawott's razor shell actually managed to pierce the shadow ball's membrane before Eevee could launch the attack."

"Interesting." I said. "Well, you did great, Eevee! Return!"

Oshawott began to walk off, but it was suddenly hit with a flurry of orange. Behind me, I heard a girl shouting something.

"Alright, Torchic, use fire spin one more time!"

Hey, Liz was here! I turned around to say….. oh my god she's in a bikini….

Liz's POV

I had gone to the mall with Torchic, but it wasn't very much fun with just the two of us. I had proceeded to buy a very cute bikini, deciding to go back and join Ryan and the pokemon. All of the ones I had brought for the trip didn't look very good, and I pretty much had to.

So I was returning to the pong, only to see a huge mushroom cloud appear a little ways away. I rushed towards it, and there I saw Ryan with a fainted Eevee, and what looked like a wounded Oshawott hobbling off into the wood.

I couldn't let him just walk off like that, now could I?

"Torchi, ember!" I shouted. However, I was surprised when another attack came out.

"Wow, Torchic, you learned fire spin! Great job, now let's finish it up! Use fire spin one more time!"

He did so again, and I managed to hit Oshawott with a pokeball.

Wobble…. Wobble…. Wobble…. Click!

"Yes! I caught an Osahwott!" I exclaimed.

Ryan was being kinda weird. He wouldn't stop staring at me. Oh well, it was probably nothing.

~(0'-'0)~

(Ryan's POV)

We were all resting in a camp outside of Rustboro City.

"Well I think today was a rather productive day" said Liz thoughtfully.

"Definitely! And Oshawott already seems to have taken a liking to you!" I said, gesturing to the content looking otter resting beside her.

She laughed. "Well, goddnight, Ryan!"

"Alright, goodnight Liz. Tomorrow is time for my gym battle!"

~(0'-'0)~

Wheeee gym battle tiiimmeee!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone. Thanks for all of the reviews, they're quite motivating. Special thanks to pikachu0311, who has been quite faithful By the way, if I don't mention a specific POV, just assume its Ryan's.

Now, what you have (hopefully) been waiting for:

Chapter 7: Finally, the Gym Battle!

I woke in my tent outside of Rustboro City. The morning went by rather uneventfully, and Liz and I then began to head to Rustboro. Riley and Ethan, though, had to go a separate way.

"Well, we are now going to head directly to the Rusturf Tunnel." Said Riley. "So I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Aww, that stinks." Said Liz. "You won't get to watch Ryan's battle!"

"Yes, I am sorry for that." Said Riley. "But I wish you the best of luck!"

Ethan spoke up: "Hey Ryan, if Cyndaquil ever leans aura sphere, make sure to let us know!"

I laughed. They were really nice. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see you guys soon enough to tell you!"

And so both parties went our separate ways. Liz and I began to head to the Pokemon Center.

~(0'-'0)~

As always, we went to room 13, but this time there was a surprise waiting for us.

Nobody was there.

We went to Nurse Joy. After healing our pokemon, we began to ask where Uncle Ash was…

"Hello there! Welcome to the Pokemon Center! Would you like to heal your pokemon?"

Liz and I sweat-dropped and went outside. We were amazed by what we saw.

Uncle Ash, standing on one side of the practice field, seeming to be focusing extremely hard.

"Sceptile, dodge and hit him with a leaf blade!"

"Watch out, Electivire!"

The shouter of the command, on the other side of the field, was none other than my dad.

"DAD!" I shouted. He didn't even notice me. I could tell their rivalry, although now friendly, was still as strong as ever.

"Electivire, now hit it with thunder!"

"Sceptile, solar beam!"

The two beams of blinding light met in the center of the arena. Liz and I stood astounded by the sheer power of the two attacks.

When the light went away, both pokemon lay fainted on the ground.

"Rats, another tie!" said Ash with a smile on his face. Both adults shook hands and returned their pokemon.

"DAD!" I said, and this time he finally noticed me. He smiled broadly and ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hey Ryan! It's been a while, hasn't it! How has the beginning of your journey been?"

"It's been awesome! I have so much to tell you!"

"I'm sure you do! Let's talk about it inside!" said my dad. All four of us headed to room 13.

~(0'-'0)~

Once there, my dad and I caught up on everything that had happened. I told him about my pokemon, and the fun times I had with Liz. At that point he gave me an "I'll need a little more information on that" look.

He told me about his adventures as the new member of the Sinnoh Elite Four, as Bertha had retired.

"Man, dad, that battle was so cool! You and Ash are both so strong!"

Ash and my father both laughed.

"Well, I think both of us definitely have helped each other reach the point we're at now." said Ash, scratching the back of his head.

I wanted more details. "Wait, was that just a one-on-one battle, or did you guys have a full battle that we just didn't see?"

My dad said "It was a three-on-three battle. I used my Aggron, Froslass, and of course, my Electivire."

"Ash butted in. It was funny how they still competed. "I used my Pikachu, Dewott, and Sceptile!"

"Wow, it sounds like it was an awesome battle." said Liz.

I just realized something. "Hey, dad? Not that I'm not super happy you're here, but why exactly _are_ you here?"

My dad laughed. "Well, Ash here told me that you were starting your journey, and were already about to have your first gym battle! I couldn't miss that, now could I?"

"Oh yeah, speaking of that, I'm gonna go win my first gym badge!"

~(0'-'0)~

All four of us stood in front of Rustboro City Gym.

My dad was looking calm, and fairly confident. Ash had a big smile on his face, perhaps reliving memories of his battle here. Liz looked a little uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot. I was trying to emulate my dad as much as possible, but I was really nervous.

Finally, Ash spoke up. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

Liz followed him as he walked in. My dad, however, kept me back for a while.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Now Ryan, I don't want you to be scared for this gym battle." He said. "I have complete confidence that you'll do great. From what I've seen, you have natural talent. You remind me a lot of Ash when he was first starting out. Now I want you to go in there and do your best! Understand?"

I was really happy. My dad was never a very "emotional" guy, so this was pretty unusual for him, "I understand, dad!"

We both smiled and headed into the gym.

~(0'-'0)~

I was staning on one side of the field. Liz, Ash, and my dad were all sitting in the bleachers, and the battle was about to begin. Rocky stood on the other side of the field.

Rocky was a young man, probably about 16, and you could tell he had a passion for the outdoors. He was wearing hiking shorts, a big backpack on his shoulders, and had skin that was tan from many days in the sun. He wore a friendly, but almost mischievous smile on his face. His hair was brown, and down to about his neck, and he had brown eyes.

His mother, Roxanne, was standing halfway down the field. The semblance between her and her son was striking, but it was obvious she didn't spend as much time outdoors. She wore a fancy grayish blue dress, and had her hair in a ponytail down the back. She was pale skinned, and had very similar facial features to her son.

"This will be a three-on-three battle, between the challenger, Ryan, and the gym leader, Rocky. Substitutions are allowed only for the challenger. Let te match begin!" said Rocky in an authoritative voice.

"I'm not going to lose to some rookie trainer! Go, Nosepass!" said Rocky.

"Hmmm, cocky." I said under my breath. "Alright then, let's go, Eevee!"

Eevee came out of his pokeball, determined as ever to win this for me.

I smiled, "You first. I insist." I looked at Rocky's eyes, trying to see if I could phase him a litte. He flinched.

"Ummm, alright then, Nosepass, use magnet rise!"

Nosepass began to levitate in the air. Unfortunately, it may be harder for Eevee to hit it now.

"Now, Nosepass, use rockslide!" said Rocky, looking smug.

"Eevee, use double team to duplicate yourself! Dodge it!"

Eevee made about twenty copies of himself, and all of them quickly began running around, dodging the large falling rocks with great agility.

"Alright, now hit Nosepass with a shadow ball!" I said.

All of the Eevees leapt into action, creating a glowing purple ball in between their paws. They fired them at Nosepass.

Although most of them were fake, they all looked the same to Nosepass, and there was no good way to tell which one was right.

"Nosepass, dodge!"

Nosepass looked around, panicked, and could not move. He was struck by the real one, and fell to the ground.

Hard.

Nosepass is unable to battle. The winner of the first round is the challenger, Ryan!" said Roxanne. At least she wasn't biased towards her son, who was silently fuming as he chose his next pokemon.

He took out a pokemon,"Go, Cradily!"

A creepy looking rock/grass type came out of the pokeball. I couldn't even tell where it's face was. I was giving me the heebie-jeebies.

"Eevee, can you keep going?" The little ball of white fluff nodded back at me.

"Great, let's go first! Quick attack!"

"Cradily, use ingrain."

Cradily began plunging its roots into the soil. When Eevee hit it, it hardly moved from it's spot.

"Hmmmm." I mumble.

"Now Cradily, use sunny day, and follow it up with solar beam! Keep 'em coming!"

"Dodge them, Eevee!"

Meanwhile, on the sidelines…

"What an interesting but effective tactic." Said Paul, "Using ingrain, sunny day, and solar beam, Rocky has essentially created a stationary turret. It never runs out of ammunition. It will just be able to keep firing. And Eevee is getting tired.

Ash and Liz looked to the field. Sure enough, Eevee, looked like it was petering out. Finally, it got hit with a solarbeam, and fainted.

Back to the battle…

"Return, Eevee! Good job!"

I thought for a second, and had an idea.

"Alright, go Cyndaquil!"

Rocky looked taken aback that I chose that pokemon, but he just smirked, "Keep it up, Cradily."

"Cyndaquil, use flame wheel to dodge, then get close and burn Cradily's roots off!"

Cyndaquil did as he was told, forming a tight ball and whizzing around the field, and then did a searing circle around Cradily.

"Craaaddilyy!" it cried, in obvious pain.

"Now use swift, Cyndaquil!"

But Cyndaquil had a different agenda. He began creating a glowing, white-blue sphere in between his hands. It got bigger and bigger, until he eventually flipped round and fired it at his enemy.

Cradily fell to the ground.

"Cradily is unable to battle! The winner of round two is the challenger, Ryan!" said Roxanne, once again showing no emotion.

"You did it Cyndaquil!" He ran up and hugged me, "You learned aura sphere! That was amazing! But you seem pretty tired. I want you to take a rest now, ok?"

Cyndaquil nodded and went into his pokeball.

Rocky, on the other hand, took out his last pokeball.

"Go, Rhydon!"

"Go, Mudkip!"

Oh, shoot….

To be continued…

CLIFF HANGER! Please review!


End file.
